Forever and Always
by MFerDLF
Summary: A collection of Percabeth one-shots, the prompt being "Forever and Always."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I´ve decided to upload every story I have up in DA here, too. Beginning with his one, the oldest, which I wrote back on December.**

**I wrote this at around midnight and I was listening to I Will Follow You Into the Dark- Death Cab for Cutie.**

This is going to sound horrible, but if either Annabeth or Percy dies, I hope they do so together. Sort of like Silena and Beckendorf (even if it wasn´t together together, but still.)  
There, I said it.

**I do not own PJO/HOO. **

* * *

This was it. The final fight, the demigods kept thinking. This will have to end one way or another.

Percy and Annabeth lock eyes. She smiles weakly. He takes her hand and gives it a light, reassuring squeeze.

They share a quick kiss; a silent exchange of unspoken words, then run off to join the fight.

Everything was going as planned, at least so far. The only problem were the giants, there were no gods around, and they had no idea how to kill them. Maybe the gods will appear later, the demigods hoped.

Annabeth stabs a monster, which disintegrates into a yellow powder. She smiles and turns around quickly, scanning the battlefield for a sign of him.

Annabeth sees Percy. There he is, glorious as always putting up a fight. And he, too, turns around and smiles at her.

His smile quickly becomes an expression of pain and surprise as he looks down and the arrow that had just pierced through his chest.

He falls, gracefully and slowly.

Annabeth feels herself die. She runs to his side. Her lips are already forming her lover´s name when she, too, suffers the same fate as him.

She falls to the floor. Looking up weakly, she discovers it was the anti-Apollo giant the one who´d thrown the arrows. Of course.

Percy and Annabeth are still breathing, but barely.

She feels for his hand, and when she finds it, he squeezes it lightly.

"I love you," he whispers. Tears are threatening to spill on both the teenager´s faces.

"I love you too," she whispers back.

A puddle of blood surrounds them. Their vision is turning fuzzy, the colors merging together.

But never would he be able to look away from those stormy gray eyes, sometimes so scary and others so sweet; as never would she be able to forget those sea-green eyes so vivid and many times revealing.

"You´re never getting away from me." The words tumble out of her mouth, and the tears fall while she remembers the exact same words being said by him. "Never again. Not even in death,"

"As long as we´re together," Percy exhaled.

And with that, their fate was sealed.

At the funeral, people can´t help but agree with the ending of the speech that, to general surprise, Athena gave:  
"… but whichever have my daughter´s choices been, I believe she did the right thing in the end. She managed to achieve what she most desired: to build something permanent. And I´m certain that I am not the only one who assures that Perseus´ and my daughter´s love will last forever and always, no matter where they are."

Sally Jackson cries. She feels she´s lost it all, lived it all.

She crouches to leave the forget-me-nots in his son´s tomb. And Annabeth´s too, of course.

And it´s that it is just impossible. Forgetting them.

The flowers are blue. He loved blue.

Sally falls to her knees. She can´t. Pain and loss are too present on her mind. Her sobs echo around the cementery.

The tombs were designed by Hephaestus himself. They´re made to last forever. Built to be permanent, just like Annabeth would have liked it to be,

Sally feels a hand in her shoulder. She turns around, and between her tear-filled eyes, she sees Paul.

He also cries, also suffers. But he tells her to stand up,

A thought fills her mind as she does so. A saying, more like. She has read it somewhere. Maybe a Paulo Coelho book? "If there is any possible consolation in the tragedy of losing someone we love very much, it´s the necessary hope that perhaps it was for the best."

She truly hopes so.


	2. Forever and Always: Elysium

**A/N: Part 2/2 of the first chapter. Again, I wrote this back on December for a friend who asked me to make a sequel/continuation.**

**I do not own PJO/HOO.**

* * *

Annabeth sat under the shade of a big maple tree with her eyes closed. She liked the feeling of the gentle breeze that always seemed to be around Elysium caress her cheeks. She could feel the grass beneath her bare feet and smell the dozens of colorful flowers. Relaxing into Percy, who had an arm wrapped around her waist, she sighed happily.

It was all peaceful. Of course, it always was. What else did people expect from the demigod Paradise?

* * *

Percy and Annabeth had arrived some hours ago and they still couldn't believe it: They were dead. After all they had gone through, was this the way it was supposed to end?

Not that she was complaining. He wasn't, either. Word had spread that the war had, after all, been won. And besides, here at Elysium wasn't all that bad.

They had met Silena and Beckendorf, who looked happy to see them again but shocked.

"We didn't expect you'll make it here so soon," Silena said. Then she covered her mouth and went red, looking horrified with her outburst.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude-" Percy shook his head that it was fine. They didn´t expect it, either.

"Is Luke here?" Annabeth had interrupted. She stood on her tiptoes, as if somehow Luke was hiding behind Beckendorf. That thought made her smile a bit.

Silena shook her head no. "He tried for rebirth." Annabeth nodded. As she had said before, he always pushed himself too far, but she couldn't help but feeling a bit sad.

* * *

"Why are you frowning?" Percy asked, interrupting her reverie.

"Just thinking," she answered softly. There was a comfortable pause. Then, "Do you regret it?" the words were out of her mouth before she could consider it further.

Annabeth could almost feel his surprise. "Regret what?"

Annabeth adjusted her position. She had her head on the crook of Percy's neck; she opened her eyes and looked straight into his.

"Everything. Anything. I don't know, but do you?"

Percy frowned. He was silent for so long, Annabeth thought that maybe he hadn't heard her. Or maybe that he really didn't want to answer. She felt disappointment rush through her, and an immense sadness, which she found illogical. Percy had been weakened by Tartarus, and then headed straight toward battle. His death was her fault. Of course he regretted it.  
She closed her eyes again, this time not to enjoy the breeze, but to avoid eye-contact.

"No," Percy whispered softly.

"What?"

"I don't regret anything. Nothing. I'm happy with the ways things are now."  
Annabeth released the air she didn't know she was holding.

"Percy." She was grateful for him saying that. He didn't regret it; not one bit.

"Do you mean what you said earlier?" Percy inquired out of the blue, like her previous question had.

"I have said many things before, Seaweed Brain," she teased, just because she was feeling more at ease now.

"Wise Girl," he planted a playful kiss on the corner of her lips. "I mean when you said you loved me." His voice went from his usual playful tone to a more serious whisper. His sea-green eyes scanned her face for any sign of anything.  
Annabeth almost laughed. They had DIED, and the only thing Percy really wanted to know was that? She placed her forehead against his.

"Yes," she breathed. "I still do. And I always will."

Percy nodded. "Good." He brushed his lips against hers. "Because I love you too."

Annabeth laughed now, much to Percy's confusion.

He groaned and sat up. "What did I do wrong this time? Annabeth."

"Hey!" she squealed as he wrapped his arms around her torso and brought her closer to him. Annabeth was still laughing at Percy's obviousness and her relief. Or maybe she was just going crazy. Both were equally probable.

Percy pressed his lips gently to hers, very effectively shutting her up. Annabeth's hands went to Percy's hair, messing it up even more than usual. His hands started tracing soothing circles on her back.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" a voice in mock surprise said. Beckendorf.  
Percy groaned. Annabeth smiled. She was in a good mood after all.

"C'mon man, you've got forever to do that later. But right now, Silena wants us to go to that 'surprise place' she keeps talking about and won't tell me anything about." Beckendorf made a face. They had agreed to do something like a double-date to catch up for the past two years.

They stood up, Beckendorf showing the way.

"We have forever," Percy echoed, his smile getting bigger as they started walking towards the stone bridge that crossed over a clear-watered river. Around the rivers some impossibly beautiful flowers grew, giving the place the sweet scent Annabeth had noticed earlier.

"Forever and always," Annabeth quoted and gave him a light peck on the lips. That seemed to be a good motto for them now.  
Her fingers laced through his in a silent reassurance. "Forever and always."


	3. Forever and Always: Through It All

**A/N: Written back in January :)**

**I do not own PJO/HOO.**

* * *

They were here, they had made it this far. The sunlight streamed in through the Doors- the Doors of Death, iluminating the permanent darkness of Tartarus with a playful and warm tone of yellow. Percy squinted, as did Annabeth. How long had it been since the last time they saw it? Days? Weeks? Months? It seemed like years.

Percy could already see their friends' faces. He almost laughed with relief, and tightened his fingers around Annabeth's, pulling her forward, forward, forward.

Annabeth suppressed a noise between a grunt and a sigh as her bad ankle was forced to take her weight; it had come nowhere close to being healed. Not when you were constantly falling for nine days and nine nights at an impossible speed towards hell, and then very stupidly landing on it. That had been just brilliant of her. Or when you were constantly running or monster-fighting.

Annabeth looked over to her boyfriend. His face was lit-up, a smile playing on his lips. Gods, she loved him so much. And he had stuck with her for so long, literally from hell and back. Well, maybe not exactly back.

Annabeth breathed in. Judging by Percy's expression, he had no idea what she was about to do. Good. Would he be angry with her? Will he forgive her? ...she shook her head, as if shaking off her negative thoughts.

Pushing the Doors close, it was being done. Finally.

Annabeth turned her head around so that she was facing Percy and continued to push. She had everything calculated. She hoped it would work.

Then the gap between the Doors was just as she planned. She moved, but not towards the Doors. Anabeth tackled Percy, pushing him with every ounce of her strenght, putting her full weight on her sprained ankle for balance. The pain was unbeliable. Dark spots danced around her vision, as if teasing her to give up. Her hands were on the small of his back, and even though he no longer had Achilles' curse, it was still a sensitive spot.

He was so surprised, he didn't even think of stopping her. He stumbled forward.

Annabeth lifted her gaze and met Frank's. Silent understanding passed through them: a sacrifice Percy would not be able to make, if not for Frank's sense of duty. She understood it now. Frank did so, too.

Frank grabbed Percy by the shirt, helping Annabeth move him, and he was out of this dark prision; free and into the mortal world.

"I love you!" Annabeth croaked, as loud enough as her sore throat let her. Then she turned towards the Doors, and with a final push, sealed them shut; sealing her in, sealing him out.

Annabeth collapsed on the cold floor, shivering, unable to see because of the dark or to feel any more than pain.

But she had a plan. There was still hope.

Percy sprang to his feet and whirled around. The Doors were sealed shut; grim faces everywhere.

No, no, no. This couldn't be. He tugged at the Doors, pushed them, kicked them. Annabeth was inside, she was there! Why?!

Cruel reality hit him- the Doors had to be shut from both sides. So if not the both of them, one had to stay in. How had he not thought about that earlier?

He pounded again helplessly. Fury cursed through his veins, cold and unforgiving.

Frank.

His eyes met his. Frank was surprised by the pure hatred in his friend's eyes. Hatred and hurt. Betrayal.

Frank felt as if he were sinking lower and lower into the ground under his stare.

Then something in Percy changed. As if something had snapped inside of him, he collapsed to the ground, violent sobs racking his body.

He was there again. A thousand miles away from her, a broken mess. Percy tried so hard to stand up and, like a hero, face his friends and rescue her somehow. But he could not do this on his own, he had just lost so much along the way.

Annabeth. That name haunted his dreams, and now the seven demigods were standing outside one of the entries to Tartarus. Thay stared down gloomly, having come this far but not actually sure of how to proceed.

Just when they were about to turn back and return to the Argo ll to continue planning there, something incredible happened.

A figure stumbled out of Tartarus, just like that, landing first on its feet and then falling forward to its elbows.

The figure was a she, with blond curls and gray eyes. Percy caught her before she hit the floor completely.

Annabeth smiled at him weakly. She was pale, sweaty, bruised, and had dried blood on her face, ankle, and shirt. But she smiled nonetheless, collapsing into him, relaxing into his body.

"Percy," she said in barely a whisper. Percy felt like all those scattered pieces were forming a whole again. All the pieces, everything he thought he had lost before.

"Annabeth." Percy kissed her, wrapping his arms around her torso, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When Annabeth tried to readjust her position, she winced. Percy looked down and saw that, instead of her sneakers and improvise cast, she had winged shoes on. Luke's.

His eyes widened. "You found them!"

Annabeth nodded wearily against his neck, shifting her weight to her good foot and sighed. Percy helped her make her way to the Argo II, followed by the other demigods.

"Why?" he had asked later in the infirmary of the Argo II, when she was bandaged and had a proper cast in her ankle.

"Why, what?" she yawned; her eyelids were drooping. She hadn't slept in five days.

"Why did you push me out of- of- of that place? Why did you stay?" his voice was not angry, just weary and curious.

Annabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, so he now sat at the edge of her bed. "Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain," she mumbled, clearly nodding off. "Any more stupid questions?"

Percy laughed, remembering the first time she had said this. Annabeth smiled up at him sleepily and patted the spot next to her.

Obediently, Percy cuddled with her. He nuzzled her neck gently and kissed her jaw. "I love you," he blurted. He then blushed furiously.

Annabeth opened her eyes and looked at him, a smile spreading through her lips. "I love you, too, Percy." She tugged at their holding hands, bringing them closer. "I always will."

Percy looked at her. She had dark circles under her eyes, like him, and her skin was so pale, making the contrast more obvious. Her face was no longer bloody because she had taken a shower, but you could see the cuts and bruises on her face. She was thinner than before, her cheeks a little bit hollow and her curls spread around the pillow.

This time they didn't come out only with a streak of gray hair, or an Achilles heel, but with all of this little painful reminders. But that was okay, they were going to be okay. They were together.

"Only always?" Percy taunted, his voice low.

Annabeth frowned, still with her eyes closed. "Forever and Always," she corrected.

"Forever and always." Percy agreed.

And with the promise of a near happy ending, at least for now, the rocking of the ship and each other's warmth, they were lulled to sleep.


	4. Forever and Always: Along the Rising Sun

**A/N: Another chapter, as per request :) **

**(Fluff fluff fluff everywhere P: )**

**I do not own PJO/HOO.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" she had asked him once, softly, as if any noise may startle him and set him into a frantic run. Perhaps it would have, at the time.

He hadn't answered then (not because he hadn't bothered to, no) but because he had had no answers. He still hasn't, but he knows for a fact that he is better. That _they_ are better.

* * *

As they sat, bodies hunching with wear but hands latched together fiercely, the first rays of sunlight began blooming across the horizon, dyeing everything of a dreamy hue of the softest of yellows, and it almost seemed too surreal to be true.

He huffed and leaned back on Thalia's pine tree, and against her hair of gold he murmured, "Everything seems so frail now. It's almost as if the world was being born again, right in front of our eyes."

Annabeth chuckled, as if laughing at Percy's childish wonder, but then said, "I know. I feel like everything will fade away when morning comes. That's why I like mornings the most: It's like starting anew." She paused to look at the colorful bruises that adorned her pale, almost translucent skin. She sighed and opened her mouth to say more.

But instead of talking, she closed her mouth and just looked meaningfully at Percy, and he understood.

"A new beginning, huh?" He smiled, and his green eyes crinkled in amusement. "I could definitely use one."

Swaying with sleep, Annabeth slumped against Percy and nodded against his neck, too exhausted for words. Her mouth released a sigh that grazed his skin as she closed her eyes.

Their first sunrise since they fell into Tartarus.

The sun was just beginning to deliver color to the strawberry fields, and for his weary eyes the colors almost seemed aggressively intense, nearly exaggeratedly so. But he couldn't tear his gaze away from the scene that unfurled in front of him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Annabeth murmured, making Percy jump slightly. He had thought she was asleep.

"What is?" Percy asked, because there were just too many beautiful things present in his life on that very second.

"Life," was her simple reply. She opened her eyes and peeked at him from under her lashes. "Everything." She resisted the pull of sleep once again and instead looked at the rise of a new day (_of a new beginning_), her eyes following the trail the sun left in its wake.

"It's breathtaking," he agreed, but he was not looking at the sky. He was looking at her.

Annabeth smiled softly and kissed his lips once, twice, thrice. Percy thought she tasted like the summers at Camp. She tasted like _home_.

"And it will continue to be so...," Percy murmured, now he, too, closing his eyes, warmth enveloping him and assuring he was safe at last. That _they_ were safe at last.

"... for as long as we're together," Annabeth promised.

_Forever and always._


End file.
